Un pseudo peut cacher n'importe qui, voire n'importe quoi !
by Helnox
Summary: Dumbledore est seul alors il se met aux rencontres en ligne et lors de l'une d'elles, tout va exploser !


**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Un pseudo peut cacher n'importe qui … voire n'importe quoi !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** De retour après une pause de publication mais pas en pause d'écriture. J'ai travaillé sur « Stargate Future » ma série-fiction et je suis assez content du résultat pour le moment.

Revenons à nous moutons, voici une petite fiction drôle (enfin je l'espère) où notre Dumby est toujours aussi shouté au citron.

Merci à Marine pour sa relecture :)

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

* * *

Il marchait gaiement dans le chemin de Traverse comme chaque fois qu'il y venait. Contrairement aux autres fois, il savait pourquoi il venait ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi. Il était comme ça Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard. Il achetais à chaque passage dans ce quartier quelques friandises chez Florian Fortarôme le glacier, sa commande était toujours la même, des sucettes au citron. Cette fois il en prit au parfum de fraise, car il allait voir quelqu'un durant cet après-midi de mai. Une certaine chaton249 qu'il avait rencontré deux semaines auparavant sur le célèbre réseau de rencontres Magic Affinity car Albus se sentait bien seul, la seule personne à venir le voir de temps en temps dans son bureau était Severus Rogue pour se plaindre comme à son habitude et demander pour un énième fois le renvoi de Harry Potter de l'école. Il voulait une compagnie car cela faisait presque un siècle qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation.

Cette fois il était sûr de lui, il avait donné rendez-vous à cette personne dans un petit salon de thé. Il attendit un petit moment car il voulait absolument arriver en premier et un peu en avance pour pouvoir prendre la meilleure place possible. Albus déposa les sucreries sur la table après s'être installé.

Une femme, à la tenue entièrement rose s'assit en face du vieil homme qui stressait un peu pour ce premier contact réel.

_« Bonjour BubusLemon, ou devrais-je dire Albus Dumbledore »_ s'écria la femme.

_« Vous ? Dolores ? Mais ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous voulez encore essayer de m'arrêter ? »_ demanda le vieil homme qui se demandait ce qu'allait encore lui reprocher la femme du Ministère de la Magie.

_« Je suis ici pour un rendez-vous, avec vous ! Je suis chaton249 »_.

Albus sentit son visage changer. Lui qui était heureux et enjoué une heure auparavant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, quitter la table.

Ombrage avait faim alors elle prit une sucette sur la table et la déballa pour la manger. Elle venait de commettre une grande erreur, elle avait prit une sucrerie au citron, Albus le vit tout de suite et se leva brusquement. Il pointa sa baguette vers la femme habillée tout en rose.

_« Posez cette sucette tout de suite »_ dit Albus plutôt calmement.

Ombrage ne bougea pas alors le vieil homme haussa la voix.

_« NE MANGEZ PAS MES SUCETTES AU CITRON SINON JE VOUS TUE SALE PETASSE »_ hurla Dumbledore.

Ombrage fit tomber la friandise de peur et toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon s'étaient retournés vers eux. Dumbledore ramassa les autres sucreries et quitta la salle pour retourner dans la rue.

_« Tu me baiseras un jour vieillard, je peux te le jurer »_ cria Dolores qui ne croyait pas qu'elle venait de se faire rembarrer. Une jeune femme qui passait par là fut choquée par les propos de la sorcière.

_« La seule chose que je peux te jurer, c'est que je préférerais me faire tuer par Voldemort plutôt que toucher ta peau de crapaud »_ répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

Ombrage était outrée, jamais on ne lui avait autant manqué de respect. Elle ne pouvais plus contenir sa colère, non, sa haine. Elle brandit sa baguette d'un coup et un éclair vert jaillit de son extrémité.

_« AVADA KEDAVRA »_ cria-t-elle.

Albus évita le sort de mort sans problème, Dolores ne sachant pas viser. Il ne se faisait donc aucune crainte.

_« Albus, tu vas crever »_ hurla la sorcière rose.

Une course poursuite se déclara donc. Albus qui n'était plus très jeune se servit d'un sortilège de lévitation pour aller plus vite, bien sûr Ombrage fit de même quand elle comprit qu'en courant elle ne le rattraperais pas. Les passants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le directeur de l'école Poudlard se faisait poursuivre par une dame du Ministère.

Des sorts fusaient entre les deux sorciers. Pour le malheur d'Ombrage, elle ne voyait pas bien ce qui arrivait devant elle et ne put éviter l'obstacle et se prit un poteau en pleine figure. Après cet incident, on ne revit jamais Dolores, apparemment son visage était tellement défiguré (certains disaient que ça l'avait pourtant arrangée par rapport à avant) et ses vêtements changeaient de couleur quand elle les enfilait. Jamais elle n'obtins la couleur rose.

Un matin, Dumbledore vit sur son bureau une enveloppe rose. Ceci ne présageais rien de bon. Il l'ouvrit et découvrait une lettre écrite à l'encre rose parfumée à la fraise.

_**Albus,**_

_**Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire que vous n'avez pas gagné. Je me prépare pour te défoncer ta gueule (oui j'en ai marre de te vouvoyer sale connard).**_

_**Et pour bien te dégoûter, je t'ai chouré un bonbon au citron quand je suis venue t'inspecter.**_

_**A bientôt pour te transformer en cadavre.**_

_**Dolores Ombrage,**_

_**Département de la Justice Magique,**_

_**Ministère de la Magie**_

Albus lança un sort pour voir ce qu'il se passait devant la porte d'entrée de l'école et il se dit qu'il ne craignais rien en voyant la femme bonbon jeter des cailloux contre la porte.

* * *

Un petit OS pour vous faire plaisir et me faire plaisir en même temps ;)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^^


End file.
